The Journey of Escaflowne
by Majesta Moniet
Summary: DISCONTINUED. She had always known that someday she would return, but never did she expect the strings of fate to be strung so tight. In the sands of Gaea, her destiny awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes- This is the first chapter of the first book of my story. It starts off pretty slow but it'll pick up. GO TO MY WEBSITE to get quicker updates and to see some images I've worked on (link in profile). And I love reviews, so don't hold back! I'll only be posting one disclaimer for the entire first book.

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne and I do not profit from the use of its content. New original characters and plot belong to me.

The Journey of Escaflowne: Book One

**Prologue**

The wind was warm and indulgent as it flowed untamed through the towering trees of old caressing Mother Nature's pride and joy with nimble fingers. The darkness of night held the forest in a quiet hush as it cradled the young moon in the star spangled sky. Not even the crickets dare orchestrate their restless melodies in fear of waking the great protector. Only in silence would it find its sleep dreamless and peaceful. But there were whispers. Whispers that slipped through the air with a startling finesse undetected. But oh the whispers.

They foretold of a great power that would creep upon its prey with sly eyes and ready feet. And surely the prey would fall to the predator's false comforts only to be bitten by jagged teeth. The hunters would become the hunted, and the lost would become the found. And all of Gaea would tremble.

**End Prologue **

The Journey of Escaflowne: Book One Chapter One

The heat baked earth seemed to endlessly stretch to the four winds with no signs of change or expectation. Nothing but sand and the occasional rock littered her path as she trudged despairingly onwards. The cloths she wore stuck to her skin, and her feet burned inside sand filled shoes and throbbed from the relentless pace. Four days. The days were sweltering and the nights chilled her bones to the core.

She raised a burned hand to her brow, wiping off the offending sweat that had accumulated there over the past three minutes. Her legs stilled and she scanned her golden surroundings with inconsolable eyes. Breaths came out in short pants of exertion, lungs begging for her to rest. There was nothing and no one in sight and deep down she knew that there never would be. It was an unrelenting path she took with no hope forthcoming in any form.

And not for the first time tears collected in her eyes as her knees sunk into the scorching sand. Hitomi was lost. She was utterly and completely lost. Allusions of being safe at home in her cool, cozy bed dreaming of 'what ifs' and the 'good ol' days', and her greatest worries were what she would wear to the dance next Friday floated through her minds eye. But alas, like everything else in her life she was lost without comfort. Or food or drink for that matter.

Tears trailed down her cheeks to mingle with bitter sweat. She would die here in this barren lot of hell. A barren lot of hell she didn't even know that name of. Her parched, cracked lips parted in the tiniest of smiles. She had really done it this time hadn't she? For the past years all she had yearned for was to return to Gaea. To the land that had born her love and brought her thrills. Well…here she was! And she hadn't even been here for a week and already wished to go back to the Earth she knew. She'd always told herself that she was a fickle girl.

The Mystic Moon hung in the sky taunting her with its blue and green swirls of paradise. However, the longer she stared the twirler the blue and the green became. And soon all she could see was a mesh of color dancing in her vision as a large blur.

Oh God, she was dying. This was it. She was going to die before seeing her friends again. She was going to die…without seeing Van again. This thought brought a choked sob to her throat. Goodbye.

Then everything went out of focus as her eyes shut in painful acceptance. She fell the rest of the way to the ground with a quiet thud. Oh you fickle, fickle girl.

* * *

Soft whispers twisted and turned around strained ears forebodingly. Numb fingers attempted to snatch them from the quickly thinning air desperate to know their secrets. But, they were always just beyond the reach of the flailing, outstretched arms. 

As minutes flew by the whispers became more like distant murmurs and quickly faded to nothingness and only silence remained. The black abyss had no up or down, and right or left were meaningless. The nothingness seemed to press on the person from all sides without reservations.

But wait…in the darkness…

A pinprick of light flashed into being. It began to grow larger and larger and it's green hue became brighter and brighter. And from the light stepped….

* * *

Emerald eyes flashed open in frigid shock as the dream left her now awake mind. Where…? What…? She turned her head to the left and right hoping to find some sort of recognition in her surroundings. Perhaps if she was lucky she was lying on a very uncomfortable cloud and that ringing in her ear was the sound of a trumpet welcoming her to the after life. And if she wasn't so lucky…well, fire and brimstone couldn't be that bad. 

Hitomi tried to sit up but thick leather straps pinched her arms tightly to the mat she was lying on. That couldn't be good. She was lying tied up, alone, and now her arms hurt. Pain….she felt pain! So she wasn't dead…yet. She swallowed the lump of relief and fear that threatened to rise in her throat. Where the hell was she? She struggled to free herself for a few more moments before giving in with a small sigh. So escape didn't seem to be the most open option at the moment. She took a deep calming breath and kept herself form panicking.

From what she could see in her position on the floor, she was in some sort of dome-shaped hut. The walls were thatched and the ground was compact dirt and a large piece of hanging cloth could only be the door. Strange bottles and foreign trinkets littered a makeshift shelf and strange feather contraptions hung on the walls. The smell of acid hung in the air masked by the heavy sent of perfume. All in all it had the appearance of a deranged voodoo home.

Uneasiness knotted in Hitomi's stomach as she assessed her situation. One: She didn't know where she was. Two: She was immobile. Three: She felt slightly disoriented and her body ached. Four: She was alone-

Smoke began to come into the hut from around the door, curling into the room like an impatient snake. Oh no. Alarm bubbled up inside of her as she noted that there were no windows or vents in the room. And what if…?

A bony hand wrapped around the curtain and slowly pulled it back to reveal a shadowy figure. She couldn't make out the face through the smoke, but the form drew itself fully into the room closer to where she lie. She tried to shrink away from the pale outstretched hand in fear. She could then see the thin lips turn upwards in a cruel smile. And then-

_Wheeze! Cough. Cough. Sharp intake of breath. Cough!_

"Magna, would ya turn that retched thing off before ya burn the house down! I can't see a damn thing in all this smoke!" The hand batted at the fumes violently.

"Lesternine Luke Fragler! I'll not stand for that foul language in my home! And if you gonna talk to me ya come do it in person. I will not have that shoutin' in my home either!"

"And just what ya think your doin' right now? You shoutin' just as loud as I am! And don't forget who built this here house, Woman!"

Hitomi could only stare in shock when the scary figure leaning over her was revealed as a short old man. She blinked several more times when an even shorter old woman appeared at the door shooing the smoke away with her apron. What in the world was going on?

The woman stepped up next to the man and shook a wrinkled finger at him in reprimand. And though she was very thin and short, she still managed to give an intimidating scowl. Several strands of her white hair were strung with wooden beads and blue feathers and a blue tattoo of the sun marked her brow. She was garbed in pale yellow robes that dragged on the ground as she moved. She said in a high raspy voice, "You may have built this disaster, but who fed ya so that ya could build? Who gave ya sons so that ya could dig the well!"

"Uhg, always with the well!" he accused. The balding man had about three inches over his wife and was a great deal wider. Large, round spectacles enlarged his eyes a great deal and sat funny on his crooked nose. He waved his arms around as he spoke, unlike his wife whose hands stayed firmly planted on her hips. His dress was also very different in style. His tailored brown pants and vest though worn were more sophisticated looking (if not a little ahead of his time). His face bore no markings save for several wrinkles.

"The well is a very impor-" The woman's attention was turned to Hitomi as she seemed to notice her for the first time. The frown melted off her aged face and was replaced with a warm smile as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, my dear, ya've gone and woken up, haven't ya? I was startin' to worry that ya would go on sleepin' forever. Oh, I'm sorry dear that must be uncomfortable I reckin'."

She made quick work of the straps holding Hitomi down and the young woman immediately tried to stand and further the distance between herself and the elderly couple. But her knees could not hold the unexpected weight and gave beneath her. Hitomi watched warily as the woman came over to help her back onto the cot.

"O wouldn't get to close, Magna. She probly got some sorta disease."

"Oh, nonsense. I sense nothin' but goodness and confusion from the poor girl."

"Well your sense aint exactly something to brag about now is it?"

If Magna heard the mumbled comment she decided to ignore it because she continued on without skipping a beat.

"Now, leave us be, Lester, so that she can dress properly."

"Now this is my house and I aint goin nowhere unle-"

"Lester!"

"Fine. Fine. But don' come crying to me when she bites ya."

Magna's attention focused back on Hitomi and started to speak to her with exaggerated pronunciation of words. "My-name-is-Mag-na." She pointed to herself several times. "What-is-ur-name?" She pointed to Hitomi and spoke very loudly as though the brown haired girl didn't understand Gaean. Hitomi remained silent still speculative of their motives.

"The girl aint deaf, Woman."

"Now didn' I tell ya to leave, Lester?"

The two began to squabble again, but Hitomi didn't pay them any mind. She was too confused and lost. Who were these strange people? And what did they want from her? And even a better question…What'd she have to lose?

"Hitomi. My name's Hitomi."

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- A big thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I love it. Make sure you check out my website!

The Journey of Escaflowne: Book One

**Chapter Two**

"Hitomi. My name's Hitomi."

The couple's argument came to a halt with Lester puffing his chest out superiorly.

"I told ya she aint deaf."

With that comment he strode proudly from the room the curtain swishing closed in his wake. Magna approached Hitomi for the second time, and the seeress didn't retreat from her.

"My name's Magna. And that oaf who jus' left is my husband Lesternine, but you just call him Lester 'til the time comes when ya really wanna drive him up the wall," she chortled and then gave a wink. The beads in her hair rattled as she shook slightly. Okay, so the woman was a bit loony. She could deal with loony. As long as said loony person had no weapon.

Hitomi squeaked when some clothes were shoved into her limp arms. She stared at them in something akin to horror. They were the ugliest bright green she had ever seen and probably ever would see. And it was HUGE.

Magna stood in front of her expectantly, arms crossed. After Hitomi stared blankly back at her for a good minute she snapped, "Don't by shy, darlin'! You aint got nothing I don't have. And I _am_ a professional doctor, ya know."

Wrinkled hands tugged off her shirt and Hitomi tried to cover herself, her cheeks aflame. This psychopath was taking her cloths! The woman began muttering about proper attire and how indecent she looked with her legs bear for all of Gaea to see. Her outfit was not proper for a lady. Well, there went her shorts and socks! Umph!

She opened her eyes and all Hitomi could see was green.

"A lil' help would be appreciated if ya don't mind!"

She obediently began shimmying the dress down her body and poked her head out the top. Numb fingers did the tie around her neck clumsily. Magna stepped back to give her a look over after smoothing out the resisting creases. A beaming smile lit her face. Obviously she approved.

"Yur a vision."

Oh the irony.

"Here, see fer yourself."

Hitomi accepted the wooden mirror and angled it to see the outfit. Yuck! She looked like a walking cucumber! Correction, a walking cucumber with mold. "It's…It's…There're no words. But I-"

"I knew you's like it. Now how bout somethin' to eat?"

How could she possibly eat? These people weren't sane!

"Now wait a minute! I have a few questions that need to be answered. Like…Who are you people? Where am I? How did I get here? How long have I been sleeping…"

The old woman pressed a hand to her head and said, "Darlin', you makin' my head spin. One question at a time. And relax before ya pass out. You was awfully sick."

"About that, where'd you find me? I was in the middle of nowhere."

"Honey, what you call the middle of nowhere, I call home. You was just a wing (mile) away from here when my son stumbled upon ya when he was chasin' after a lose goat. You is mighty lucky he found you."

Hitomi nodded and moved on to her next question as Magna settled herself on a rug. "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"You're in Casanada, a village in the north of the Great Barron. We is about 350 wings from the Glaive Mountains."

Hitomi moaned in frustration. What the hell was the Great Barron? And how was she supposed to know where the Glaive Mountains were? She asked, "We _are_ in Gaea, right?"

Magna frowned and touched the back of her hand to Hitomi's forehead. "You must still be runnin' a fever, darlin'. Of course we're in Gaea. Where else would we be?" She threw her arms up into the air. "The Mystic Moon?" She got a good chuckle out of that and missed Hitomi's nervous expression. The thought had crossed her mind.

"Listen, I just need you to tell me where I am. What country are we in?"

"There aint any countries in the Great Barron, just tribes and villages. Are you sure you're feelin' all right?"

Hitomi took a deep breath trying to keep her frustration in check. "How do you get to Fanelia from here?"

Magna got a thoughtful look on her face as though she was thinking real deeply. "No, I aint ever heard of a Fanelia."

"Austuria?"

"Austuria…LESTER!"

The robust man reentered the room looking cross for being yelled at. These people were so…bizarre. Would she ever get to Fanalia? Oh, Van.

"What now, Woman?"

"You know where Austuria is?"

"Yeah, course I know where it is. It's over a thousand wings that way."

Hitomi sweat dropped. Great. So she could just set off walking for sine thousand miles 'that way'. Just great. Okay, this next question was probably pushing it. "How many years has it been since the war ended?" She had no idea if time on Gaea flowed faster or slower than time on Earth. She had only been able to communicate with Van twice after returning to her home and since then nothing had come of their bond.

Immediately the mood in the small room changed as it became very dark. A somber look passed between the older pair, and they both looked very serious. Finally Magna spoke up.

"Darlin', the war ended almost 100 years ago."

"…"

"WHAT? Th-that's IMPOSSIBLE! I've only been gone for FOUR years!"

"Oh, Lester, it must be that fever comin' back. The poor dear's crazy."

"I'll say."

Hitomi sprung to her feet, and the adrenaline flowing through her veins kept her upright.

100 years…that would mean…

"Are you trying to tell ME that it's been a hundred years since Zaiboch was defeated and the Destiny War was won?"

Lester's eyebrows furrowed. "Destiny War? What are you babblin' about? I don't know about any Destiny War but I do know that the United Territories' Civil War ended 100 years ago in favor of the Tri-union."

Hitomi shook her head in confusion. A headache was starting to form. Obviously they had no idea. She was frustrated with herself for not knowing any of this when she had been on Gaea for well over a month. "United Territories' Civil War? I've never heard of a Tri-union."

Lester spoke up unsurely. "Ya know, now that ya mention it. I do believe I 'member somehin' bout a war few years back." His eyes lit up as the memory resurfaced. "Yeah! Jakle Smine told me bout it when he passed through in that fancy shmancy caravan of his. He went on bout how it wasn't good for business and that Basram had jacked up their border patrol…"

"Basram! You know where Basram is?" Hitomi questioned. She had sat back down when her legs had started shaking and couldn't gather the energy to stand back up. But she had flown over Basram on the way to the Mystic Valley. Surely someone there would know the way to Fanelia! Then she could see Merle, Allen, Gaddesse, Millerna, Dryden, and…Van.

"Sure I know where Basram is! It's on the east side of the Cursed Valley, which is at the foot of the Glaive Mountains. Why? You aint plannin' on goin there are ya? Cause that is one mighty long trip."

"Do you mean the Mystic Valley?"

Lester shrugged and replied, "It's all the same, I s'pose. But you askin' a lot of questions. You sure ya not some sort of spy?"

He leaned in close to the girl and gave her an evil eye. She scowled back at him with her hands on her hips. "I am _not _a spy." The two stayed locked in a stare down until he blinked and reluctantly backed down. At that moment Magna, who had left a few minutes ago, returned with a bowl of steaming food. Whatever it was smelled absolutely delicious and her stomach rumbled in agreement. Hitomi blushed at her reaction and Magna chuckled as red stained the girl's cheeks.

"Not braggin' or nothin', but I make a mean vegetable stew."

Hitomi gratefully accepted the bowl and spoon and dug in. As she slurped and chewed, Lester and Magna left to eat their own dinner saying that they would be back later to answer any more questions she might have had.

Her thoughts began to drift to the events that brought her back to Gaea. A shiver ran up her spine. Things had not gone well after she arrived home for the second time. Hitomi had explained her adventures on Gaea to her family and to Yukari. Their reactions varied. Her little brother Kazuo had just brushed it off as some sort of excuse for running away so she wouldn't get in trouble. But Hitomi had expected that kind of reaction from the then 12 year old. It was her parents' responses that had been…disturbing.

At first her father had just shaken his head and dismissed it as a ploy for attention. But after she kept insisting it was the truth he began to become angry. She had been gone for almost two months and Naoko (her father) wanted a reason why.

And then there was her mother. Her mother was the worst. By the time Hitomi had finished the explanation of her disappearance her mother had gone silent and withdrew into herself. Inside she knew that her daughter spoke the truth, that Hitomi wasn't lying. After all, _her_ mother had spoke of a similar experience about a man she fell in love with from a different world. But Taka wasn't willing to believe that her little girl had done those incredible things and went through those terrible ordeals. So she sat on the sidelines in denial as Naoko sent Hitomi to therapist after therapist. But the results were always the same. Hitomi knew that she really went to another world and wouldn't say otherwise, not even to please the doctors. To stubborn she supposed.

After the fourth psychiatrist, Hitomi became emotionally drained defending her reasoning week after week. She began to resent her father and mother and attempted to avoid interaction with them at the best of her abilities. Kazuo managed to do the same to her. Their parents had gotten it into his head that Hitomi was mentally unstable, and to a little boy that meant one thing. His sister was insane.

In response to this, Hitomi had discovered that life away from home was less painful. She threw herself into track and school and gave it her everything. But no matter how many late nights she spent at the library or how many early mornings she spent running, the winged king from another world was never far from her mind. In fact she became so absorbed in her sprinting, school work, and Gaea it was as if nothing else existed.

If it hadn't been for Yukari her social life would have been nonexistent. The redhead always made sure Hitomi went to all of the track parties, and the two went roller skating, had a movie marathon, or played laser tag at least once a month. And while she enjoyed the time she spent with Yukari, the redhead was a constant reminder of what she left behind.

Love.

Yukari was head over heels in love with Amano. Hitomi could always tell when the girl had just talked to her beau on the phone because she would be positively glowing. There was no mistaking the two were soul mates when they had a four-year long distant relationship and the flame never went out. As soon as Amano had returned from England a year ago he had proposed, and Yukari, of course, said yes.

Hitomi knew that it was unreasonable for her to be jealous, but standing by the alter watching her two best friends promise themselves to each other had made her green with envy. After the ceremony she couldn't help picturing her own wedding to an invisible groom. Yes, he was invisible. After four years of not seeing or talking to Van, Hitomi had given up on ever meeting him again and tried to move on. Oh, it wasn't easy to do by any means. She went out with a couple of guys in high school but neither of them could hold a candle to Van's strength, dependability, or his faith in her. No one could sweep her off her feet like he did and take her on wild adventures through the clouds.

Every day she regretted not telling Van how she felt and wondered if he loved her as much as she did him. But as she said, she had (in one way or another) moved on. She would never forget him or stop loving him, but she had to look to the future like she was sure he was doing. But now, being back here on Gaea seemed to change everything. She felt somehow replenished and free again. And Van was here on this very planet, but miles away…

Hitomi's spoon hit wood and she realized she had finished the stew. And as if Magna could read minds, the aged woman came to take the dish away.

Magana dropped the bowl and spoon into a basin and scrubbed it down. "I see ya enjoyed it. Well that's good, cause will be haven' it again for breakfast tomorra. And afterwards I'll show you around the village and we can decide what to do with ya. But right now ya need to rest. So g'night, sleep tight, and don' let the bed bugs bite."

"Bedbugs?" she asked, but the woman was already gone and the lantern had been extinguished, leaving her in dark silence.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Sorry for the wait, but I started writing a response for a Power Rangers (kinda cool huh?) challenge. AND I finished up Chapter 12 for this story. Review and check out my website if you haven't already…and if you do, let me know if my graphics are showing up (they like to do disappearing tricks).

The Journey of Escaflowne: Book One

**Chapter Three**

Hitomi awoke to a soft humming that played on her subconscious. The tune was oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. A haunting melody that slowly lulled the listener into a sense of calm.

Green eyes slowly opened, and stiff arms rose above a honey colored head. After rubbing away the sleep, Hitomi turned to see Magna fiddling with various bottles on the single shelf in the room. She was mixing their contents with a mortar and pestle. The hum faded from her ears and was replaced by the old woman's greeting.

"Rise n' shine! Ya need to hurry and eat yer breakfast before it gets cold. Then I can take ya outside. The fresh air would do ya some good."

Hitomi silently celebrated at the idea of getting out of bed. She was so sick of it! But then memories of the day before began to filter past the sleep in her brain. "Excuse me, but I can't exactly stand you know. I-"

Magna had crossed the room and had begun massaging her fingers against Hitomi's temples in timed intervals. The action left her feeling dizzy and disoriented. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Suddenly the room righted itself and the ceiling stopped spinning like a merry-go-round. Magna's fingers had been removed and the old cuke had taken a step backwards. The therapeutic measures left Hitomi feeling strangely relieved. Talk about voodoo.

"Whoa. W-what did you do?"

"Stand up."

"But I-"

"Stand up!"

Hitomi reluctantly moved to her knees and held a hand out to brace herself in case she fell. Little by little she moved to one foot and then the other. Her legs straightened and she even took a small step forward. Hey! She could walk!

Braver now, the seeress walked several more steps and did a little hop.

"How did you do that?"

"A woman never reveals her secrets," the healer replied mysteriously (if not creepily). "Now you'll eat properly at the table. Lester and Marid have already left ta tend the flocks, but ya can see them later. Okay? Good."

She steered Hitomi out the door into a much larger room. It too was also dome-shaped but had four curtains for doors. A large wooden table stood in the very middle surrounded by eight chairs; three on either side and two on either end. A small stone stove and fireplace were built into the far wall next to a large basin. A simple but clean rug covered most of the dirt floor. Magna pointed to each of the doors in turn.

"That's the room Lester and I stay in. That one there is Marid's room. Here's your breakfast."

The stew was cold, and now that Hitomi wasn't as hungry as the night before, it didn't taste quite as great. But the cold muck was passable. Barely.

Magna sat down next to her and stared intently before asking, "Where ya from?"

Uneasiness bulged in Hitomi's stomach. She wasn't sure how to reply. Even though they had been kind to her she really didn't really know these people (they had, after all, accused her of being a spy). Somehow she doubted that coming out and saying she from the Mystic Moon was going to higher their opinion of her sanity.

A little fib never hurt anybody.

"The East."

The elderly woman looked at her blankly. "Where in the East? What were ya doin' out in the desert by yer lonesome?"

Hitomi ignored the first question but addressed the second one, "My family and I were traveling from Fanelia in a levi-ship when it caught fire. I was able to jump out by sliding down the anchor. My parents didn't make it." Hitomi bowed her head in the guise of mourning. Even though she knew only a psycho would believe such a tale. But considering who she was talking to...

"Oh, ya poor dear. I am so sorry. Ya know what? I'll take ya to the village elder. He'll know what ya should do."

Hitomi had no idea what the village elder was, but she owed it to this woman to give it a shot. Besides, maybe this elder character knew how to get her to Fanelia. To Van.

So once she had finished her meal and chased it down with a sweet drink called plage (a substance that tingled as it went down her throat), the odd duo left the hut. Outside was warm, but not hot, and clouds filled the sky. The ground was hard and dry. Only weeds grew between the cracks. Trees were scarce and the only grass was found in small gardens outside each hut. Every home looked similar with minor changes in size and layout. There were no streets, but paths worn down from horses and karts passing through them. Overall it was a small village, perhaps sixty homes. But as dull as the place appeared, the people were a different story.

It was just past dawn and already it seemed everyone in Casanada was up and about. Bakers and weavers were taking their goods to the center of the village where there appeared to be a small market place. Bright colors were seen everywhere as people passed by in robes and flowing dresses. Not a single soul appeared to be dressed casual. It was so…uncanny. The vividly clad citizens moving about in a barren world of their own.

"Well at least I wont stick out," muttered to herself, remembering with dislike the atrocious dress she was wearing.

Magna shook her hands in impatience. "Stop yer starrin' and get a move on."

The village elder lived on the very outskirt of the village ,away from the hustle and bustle of the peoples' activities. And yet another wonder, the elder's home stuck out like a sore thumb next to the thatched huts. It was a bright orange tent twice the size of Magna's own humble house and was intricately beaded with red glass. A tall woman stood outside the entrance and immediately puffed up when she notice Hitomi and Magna approaching.

"What are you doing here, Fragler? You know that you're not allowed to bother the elder. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we?"

Magna turned cold eyes to the imperial looking woman and said icily, "Of course not, Camber. We wouldn't want ya to make a fool of yerself _again_." Camber stuck her nose in the air and looked down at the two in distaste.

"Who is _she_?"

"Well that really aint yer business, is it? She's here ta see the elder an that's all ya need to know."

Camber 'humphed' and examined her nails as if bored. "The elder is busy and asked not to be disturbed. He doesn't have time for…Hey! You can't go in there!"

Magna had grabbed Hitomi's wrist and yanked her in the tent without looking back. She clucked in dislike. "That was Sadie Camber. She be a rotten snake of a woman who got it in fer me. You do best to ignore her."

They came to a halt outside of a beaded curtain, and stood there for a good few minutes. Hitomi began shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. She had been yanked around like a rag doll ever since she'd arrived and didn't plan on getting use to it any time soon. Her body worked just fine on its own thank you very much.

"Who exactly is this elder anyway? And how will he get me to Fanelia?" she asked still slightly ruffled from the other day. Her pendent was in Fanelia with Van, and no matter how awkward it might be seeing him after such a long time, it was her best chance at getting home…well to Earth anyway. One step at a time.

"The elder is a very wise man who can predict the future and see inta other realms. This one's been our elder fer nearly fifty years now and has the respect of the entire village. So listen ta what he has ta say."

"Fifty years? How old is he?"

"Ahhhh! Never ask that question! It's a sore spot fer the elder, so ya best not bring it up in conversation. Lets just say he don't think it natural to live over 110 years."

Hitomi nodded and mentally added it to her list of things not say while in the presence of others, right under the fact that she had visions…well speak of the devil. In Magna's bony hands was none other than the bane of her existence. The tarot cards. Hitomi winced when she remembered this was how she got in this whole mess in the first place. She shouldn't have touched them. She should have let fate remain in the shadows. But no, she was to damn stubborn not too.

"These were in yer pocket when Marid found ya. I just wanted them in safe keepin'."

Hitomi highly doubted that the latter was true. Her host appeared to be a very curious person and didn't doubt that she had rifled though her deck a few times trying to figure out how they worked. Hitomi wearily accepted them and quickly tucked the pack away in the folds of her dress. A deep voice sounded from the other sound of the curtain.

"Enter."

Hitomi swallowed fretfully and went through.

"No. Just the girl," the voice resonated after Magna began following her in. The old woman ignored Hitomi's pleading look and left the tent head bowed. The girl took a couple more steps into the incense filled room, but stopped at the sight of the elder.

He sat on a cushion placed in front of an oriental table with his hands clasped in prayer. His form was decrepit and marred with scars. Blind eyes were wide as he chanted quietly just below a whisper.

She approached him and hesitantly kneeled on the other side of the table. He didn't acknowledge her presence or stop his prayer. And as the minutes ticked by Hitomi grew more and more on edge. The sweet sent wafting through the air caused her head to spin in circles and burned her eyes. Hesitantly she asked, "Can…Will you help me find my way to Fanelia?"

The elder's head rose slowly, and as if he could see he peered straight into her eyes. His words were slow and strained as he croaked, "I will do what is in your best interest, Hitomi."

Eyes widened, and she asked suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

His lips gave a faint smile of amusement. "_I_ did not know your name, but They did. They tell me many things, and They have a lot to say of you, girl from the Mystic Moon."

A gasp. That was impossible! And who was 'they'? And what were they telling this man? She remained silent though and didn't voice her questions. Curiously, the elder removed three twenty sided dice from his robes and rolled them between his fingers. "Do you know what these are for, Hitomi?" he asked.

She shook her head 'no'.

"These," he began, "like your cards that you carry, help me to see into the past, present, and future. They take a certain talent to be used properly. One, that I understand, you possess."

He offered the dice to her. "So here," he instructed, "roll them and tell me what you see." Hitomi shook her head in protest. "But I-I don't know how to read them. I-I've never seen anything like this before," she tried to dissuade him.

"You should have more faith in your gifts, otherwise your insecurities and fears will influence the readings you receive, and if you have enough power you could change the future. And _that _is something strictly forbidden from any seer."

Hitomi shook her head and protested, "I can't. I-I won't."

Flashes of blood, of war, burned her inner eye. The visions from years ago that still haunted her dreams.

Panic rose in her voice. "When I predict the future, bad things happen. My-my anxiety chooses the worst possible outcome. That's the reason I left Gaea!" A tan hand flew to cover her mouth and she willed for the words she had spoken to disappear. She had never admitted to anyone the awful truth behind why she left. She didn't want everyone to know that she…was a coward.

Hitomi had been too afraid that she might do more damage to those she loved. So she ran, ran as far she could. After what Varie, Van's mother, told her, she was so frightened. Hitomi had firmly pledged not to predict the future any longer.

The elder seemed to know what she was thinking and said, "My child, I am not asking you to _predict_ the future; I'm asking you to _see_ it. There is a grave amount of difference between the two. When you _see _the future you are getting a vision of what will come to pass if no outside powers intervene. But when you _predict _the future (which is what you've always done in the past) your emotions subconsciously choose a future from all the possibilities. Do you understand, Hitomi?"

She looked unsure but answered, "I-I think so." The elder reached for something on the floor and set it on the table. Hitomi leaned closer and noticed that it was a wooden spinner. Thin black lines separated twenty different colors and the arrow in the center was left unpainted. He gave it a strong spin, but his blind eyes stayed on Hitomi.

"Now," he began, "this should help." A bent finger pointed to the spinner. "Right now there are no outside forces effecting the spinner, so the color that it stops on will be one chosen by fate." His lids closed for only a moment before opening.

"I see that it will land on gray," hestated as though it were a matter of fact.

And sure enough after another half minute of spinning the arrow stopped on the gray sliver.

He began the spinner again. And again he closed his eyes briefly. "This time orange. But now, Hitomi, I want you to _predict_ what the outcome will be."

Unable to resist, she shut her eyes and pictured the spinner in her head. The arrow went around and around until…it stopped. Black. It would stop on black.

She reopened her eyes and waited for the arrow to come to a halt.

Mouth open, she stared in wonder at the black sliver. She was right! The arrow landed on black.

"You see, I saw the color that fate intended for the arrow to land on (orange) or rather that destiny They had chosen. But you used your prediction to choose one of the other nineteen colors or destinies. You are the outside force. It can be very dangerous to have your power, and it is my hope that you no longer use it. It will corrupt you as you use it for your own needs and wants. It is not your place to interfere with fate."

Hitomi couldn't help feeling undignified at the accusation he made. To say that she would only use it for her own selfish desires. When had she ever done such a thing…then realization set in, as she remembered the incident in Asturia. One destiny had been changed for another, just because she didn't like the results!

"It takes someone with a great deal of power to predict. I myself have never been able to do so. And I've only known one other person besides you who can accomplish it. Seeing will be new to you, as it takes a different type of concentration, but with a bit of practice I believe you'll adapt to it well."

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he said practice? That sounded long term. Did that mean she wouldn't be leaving? Her thoughts were interrupted when the elder handed over the three die, not to be turned down. She took them and analyzed the signs carefully. Only one of the dice had numbers and it was painted black. The other two each had small symbols etched into the surfaces; one painted white and the other red. She nestled them between her hands and shook them gently. The elder spoke.

"Think of nothing but the dice in your hands. Do not think about the outcomes, just them moving around in your hands. And once you feel you're ready, let them go."

Hitomi did just that, and the three dice fell beside each other in a neat row onto the table. The first one was red and had the symbol of an egg facing up. The second die showed the picture of a bear head. And the last die showed the number 3.

An egg.

The head of a bear.

A 3.

What did they mean? She looked to the elder in question.

"You must decide if all three of the dice are connected or not. Two could be telling you of your past and perhaps one is showing you the present. You must look inside yourself and see which is which," he said wisely. Hitomi reached a hand over the dice and concentrated on her gut feeling, not digging too deep to where her emotions lay.

A subtle twist.

That was it! The first two were telling her of the present and the last one…was her future. A smile broke across her face, but she soon found herself frowning again. But what did they mean?

The egg and the bear head.

Like before she concentrated on a different level than she was used to and found the answer more quickly.

"My powers are being reborn and I must find the strength to get through my past."

The elder nodded his head and signaled her to continue. The 3. She stilled her thoughts and waited for the definition to float to the top of her mind and then grabbed it before it surfaced. It meant… "In the future I will be reunited with someone from my past and the encounter will effect my present greatly."

"Very good, very good. You were vague, but it will come to you easier after more practice."

Hitomi looked down at her hands resting in her lap. She didn't like the way this conversation was going. He spoke of practice, but she hoped to be in Fanelia before too long. The elder seemed to have different ideas.

"I have consulted They, and They say that I shall instruct you and give you my knowledge. No," he said when he saw her about to interrupt, "it is not time for you to return to the king yet."

Her fists clenched in anger. What right did he have in telling her what she was to do? She _needed_ to see Van. She couldn't stand being so close to him yet so far away. "I really don't think my place is here, elder. I haven't seen my friends in years and they would want to know that I have arrived. So if you would please tell which direction to start walking in." But the elder only shook his head in despair.

"I see that we will have to work on your patience. These next several months are going to be a challenge. But if They wish it, then I must."

"Several months? Months! I-I can't-"

He raised his hand for silence. "You are no longer to use the phrase 'I can't'. They are foolish words that are often lies. And as you will be my apprentice, my word is law. You shall meet me here before dawn every morning ready to listen. The Fraglers will give you room and bored and in turn you shall work for them. No complaints," he ordered.

Shoulders slumped; Hitomi couldn't do anything but nod. Did she really have a choice? It was either walk into the desert without a clue which way was north or to stay in this quaint village and be tutored by an elder who seemed to have it out for her. So she chose life (no matter how much of a pain in the rear it would be).

**End Chapter Three**


End file.
